The Truth Behind Being Forgotten
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: Sequel to "To Be a Forgotten Child". If you haven't read it go and do it before you read this! Enyo finally knows why Ares and Athena had forgotten she was their daughter. Who erased their memories? Who helps Enyo find the truth ? Find out what happens. I'm sure you won't regret it. Read and Review!


A/N: This is the sequel for "To Be a Forgotten Child." If you haven't read my previous story, I must warn you that you may be confused. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all my reviewers and supporters. Without you, I would've already quit since my first story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Greek gods. (Who does?)

The Truth Behind Being Forgotten

I'm so weary. Years listening to the Olympian council were a stressing matter. Not to mention my parents, Ares and Athena, were the main ones to start the arguing.

Oh, you may already be confused. Hadn't I faded already? Well, yes, I had faded. But I was awakened by my parents in Rome although they were convinced I was Zeus' and Hera's daughter. How could they not recognize their own child? In Rome, I was known as Bellona but right now we were in our Greek deities.

"ARES! ATHENA! CALM DOWN!" Zeus bellowed. "We've already heard this over a whole millennia. You three will have to travel together to Sparta as a punishment."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Three? But there's only two of us, father."

Zeus looked at me. "Enyo is going with you."

I nearly choked on my wine. Athena quickly came to my aide. As she handed me a goblet of water, recognition flashed across her face. She caressed my dark brown hair as only a mother could. Then she suddenly stopped, probably wondering why she had done it.

Ares stood by, watching. He looked pretty preoccupied. "Be strong, Enyo. You are a goddess of war. You can't show a sign of weakness." Everyone just stared at him. That was what he normally said to his children who were embodiments of war. "Not that I care."

Before the trip, I looked at myself in a silver mirror and observed my features. Dark brown hair such as Athena, the strong look only Ares possessed, purple eyes probably an unsteady combination of gray and deep red.

We boarded our horses. The whole trip, Ares and Athena avoided speaking and I certainly did not want to start an argument between them.

Athena's horse reared and she fell onto the dusty dirt. Ares ran to help her up. "Athena, are you alright?" he asked quite worried.

"Yes, I am," she said softly although I could tell she was hurt. Ares and Athena stared into each other's eyes. The same look I remembered from my early childhood when they were still in love. I stared in wonder. I could sense love between them but I could tell it was way too subdued to be noticed even by them. It was sort of hidden but not by them but by other force.

Athena quickly stood up with the help of Ares. We were already in Sparta. We saw soldiers training, a sight I had never seen before.

"Enyo, come here," Athena said kindly. "Have you ever held a real sword?" I shook my head. She smiled tenderly. She handed me a beautiful silver sword. It was encrusted with rubies and gray stones. "This is now yours, sweet child. Take good care of it."

It felt well balanced. I realized this was a gift from my mother even though she probably didn't remember me as her daughter.

Ares approached me. "Athena did give you the sword, didn't she? Well, here's a gift from me, your f…. brother." He handed me a black leather sword sheath. It was well polished. As I admired it, I noticed it had an owl holding a sword. I thought back on what he had said. I realized he was probably about to sat "father".

The trip ended quickly though I wished it hadn't. I stood in my beautiful chamber thinking about what had happened in Sparta. I was pretty sure they had remembered who I was even if it was just for an instant.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

Eris entered and I sighed in exasperation. "Enyo, I need to speak to you."

"Eris, I don't need discord at the moment."

She sighed. "You are my half-sister. Right now, you need to listen to words of discord. It's the only way truth will prevail."

I stared at her, shocked. "Half-sister? You called me your sister. You remember who I am."

"We all know who you are!" Eris exclaimed. "We just weren't allowed to say anything. Zeus told us all that we had to keep quiet or we would be severely punished."

"Then why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid of being excluded?"

"I've been excluded for so long, I don't care anymore. Do you promise to listen to me?" I nodded. "Zeus says you're his daughter but you're not. He erased your name from history and from mortal minds."

"Why would he do that?"

"He found out that your mother had broken her immortal oath. He wouldn't have cared much but he found out Ares was the one whom she had fallen in love and broken the oath with. In most cases, he would've been delighted to have a new grandchild but we're children of Ares. He despises us. He hates us all. He couldn't bear to make your life miserable; you were the child of his favorite daughter. He erased Ares' and Athena's memories of you. He made them bring you back millennia after you faded when he was sure they wouldn't even remember you as the child they sired. Then, he claimed you as his own. The rest of the gods including myself kept quiet and never `said a single word until now."

"I have to speak to him," I said. "I have to know how he did it."

Eris nodded. "Just don't mention me!"

"Thank you, Eris. You're the best sister ever!" I hugged her though she looked shocked.

"Just don't count on me all the time. I am the goddess of discord after all."

I ran past the corridors of our palace on Olympus until I reached the throne room. I ran in, slamming the double door behind me. Zeus and Hera were sitting in their lavish thrones.

"Lord Zeus, may I have a word with you?" I said a bit too angrily to sound cordial.

He raised an eyebrow. "I see you got gifts from your brother and sister," Zeus said motioning to my sword which was sheathed by my side.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" I spat. "They're not my brother and sister! They're my parents!"

"Who told such nonsense?" Zeus said cordially.

"Who cares who told me that! I want to know how you erased my parents' minds."

Zeus played with a lightning bolt. "Ares and Athena were never made to love. They were made to fight, to argue, to hate each other. They would have never been good parents for you. The only thing they love is their weapons. I only did it to benefit the three of you."

"I want to know how you did it, "I growled.

He chuckled. "A couple of drops from the Lethe in their goblet never cease to work. They're quite good. The Lethe erases memories quite efficiently. I only replaced the memories of you with hatred." He frowned. "Although I can see its power is diminishing quite rapidly."

The double doors slammed open as Ares and Athena stormed through.

"You tricked us, Father!" Athena accused. "I never thought you would do this to us. You made us forget about our own daughter. How could you?"

"I did it for your own good!"

"We love each other!" Athena exclaimed. "Why don't you want to see that? We all have a chance at love but you deprive us of that right."

"I see. Eris told you this lie," Zeus said. "You have all fallen into this trick made by discord. You're being played with."

Eris stepped in. "Discord holds the truth this time, Grandfather. Don't deny a family the happiness they've yearned for as you've done with me. Hades also realized you were wrong and diminished the power of the Lethe."

Zeus was defeated. "Fine. I just hope you can realize the grave mistake you made." He walked out of the throne room.

Hera stepped down from her throne and embraced her son, Ares. "I'm glad you finally found happiness with Athena. My husband can be wrong but he will never admit it; he's too proud. I must go."

My parents embraced me and for the first time in millennia I felt I had a family.

Afterwards, Zeus reluctantly let my parents be happy. They married though Aphrodite wasn't too happy about it.

One problem, I'm more like Ares than Athena. I'm way too ruthless to be controlled. Well, what did you expect? War and wisdom don't mix but opposite poles attract.

Eris would kill me if I said it but she still is the best sister ever. She had helped me find the truth behind being forgotten and I will always be grateful to her.

A/N: This is probably the last time I will write about Inyo as Ares' and Athena's daughter but it is not the last time I will write about her. If you're confused, I don't follow Greek mythology. So if you go out there and read that Enyo had a child with Ares remember that I made this up and do not follow any Greek myth or else Ares would have committed incest. Thank you for reading. Pretty please review. It will only take you a minute.

~Athenian Rose of War


End file.
